56 masturbation
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Kanan has a relaxing evening on the beach.


Summer was at its very best in the evenings, in Kanan's opinion. There was nothing better than the warmth of the setting sun accompanied by the sound of the rushing waves, perfecting the cozy atmosphere. That, in her opinion, was also the best time for little strolls along the shore. When she was younger, she had loved to come with her grandfather or her parents, but as she got older, she had no problem walking by herself.

After closing up the diving shop for the day, Kanan decided to take one of her walks, still dressed in her wetsuit and barefoot. The sand felt lovely between her toes, still warm from the sun's rays. She walked along the shore for a while before plopping down in front of it, letting the waves lick at her feet. After a long day of managing the diving shop, it was quite therapeutic to have some time to herself. Kanan, wanting to get even more comfortable, wriggled out of her wetsuit, leaving her in swim shorts in a bikini top. Kanan was rarely shy about her body, but nobody was out at that hour, anyway.

She took her hair tie out as well, placing it on top of her discarded wetsuit and shaking her hair out. With that, she sighed in content and wriggled her toes in the water. Not even the night brought a chill to the hot summer air, but the heat was far from unbearable. The comforting warmth coupled with the air of the sea was enough to make Kanan relax completely into the sand, laying back and shutting her eyes. Her hands lazily lifted and rested on her stomach, ghosting across the defined flesh of her abs. By then, her body was on autopilot, and her fingertips were roaming over her body, exploring the curves and dips of her body.

Next, Kanan arched her back in order to untie her bikini top, exposing her breasts to the moist air. One of her hands began to knead her left breast while the other bypassed the waistband of her shorts, seeking out her quickly hardening shaft. Kanan's touch was slow, gentle; she felt every inch of her skin as she caressed it. Despite her easy demeanor, her hips jerked upward eagerly when she rolled her nipple between two fingers. She was well aware of how sensitive her breasts were, and it was a sensation that she loved to savor.

Kanan lifted her hips again, that time to slide her shorts down her long legs and toss them aside, allowing her hard, nine-inch erection to spring out of its confines. With her bottoms disposed of, she was completely naked in the moonlight. Even then, she didn't feel at all self-conscious or exposed. In fact, she felt more at ease than she had in a long time. Once again, she relaxed into the sand. Her hand returned to her cock, which was, by then, fully erect and hot against her palm. She let her thumb glide across the tip, smearing pre-come across it. Briefly, she pulled her hand away so that she could spit into it.

Once her hand was lubricated, she returned it to her throbbing erection and started to stroke herself, releasing a moan. For a second, she thought to muffle her moans with her free hand, but then she decided to use that hand to fondle her breasts some more instead; not only that, but surprisingly, she found her own moans quite erotic. In fact, a lot of the aspects of her body had become quite arousing to her, she realized. The curve of her hips, the strong but sleek terrain of her stomach, the swell of her breasts; thinking about and touching each one only made her cock pulse harder.

As she slid her hand up and down her cock even faster, she decided to tighten her grip a little, which caused her to immediately yelp in excitement. Although her thrusts were rhythmless, she had begun to thrust upwards into her hand with fervor, panting hard. The hand on her breast was no longer gentle; she was quite sure that her rough gropes were going to leave some nasty marks later, but she didn't care.

She could feel her pre-come beginning to trickle down the side of her hand as her whole body heated up with pleasure. Kanan's nails were digging into the soft flesh of her breast, but the hand on her dick was even more relentless. The pressure felt so lovely on her shaft, and each little squeeze from her hand made her feel like she was going to burst. By then, her body was coated with a thin sheen of sweat from her exertions, and she was absolutely enamored with the way it felt. A knot was forming in her gut, signaling her need for release.

More of Kanan's whimpers and ragged moans were released into the open air as she arched her back slightly, trying to push into her hand as much as possible. Her earlier easygoing pace has been abandoned, and she was filled with lust, with want. Her body was crackling with desperation, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over. Every part of her was begging for release. The hand on her breast flew down to her balls, and she massaged them copiously while her hand continued to pump her massive cock so fast that it was a blur.

Then, her mouth fell open, and her hips jerked hard. As the first string of come hit her stomach, her body convulsed. She continued to tremble and writhe against the warm sand as she released her load all over herself, coating her hand and abs with her seed. Kanan continued to stroke herself, but slowed her pace, squeezing out every last drop of come. With a shuddering sigh, Kanan let all of the tension seep out of her muscles, breathing hard and trying to recover from her powerful climax. Her hand slowed to a stop as her shaft became more and more sensitive; although her stamina was rather impeccable, she knew she would quickly get to the point of discomfort if she went for too long.

Somberly, she brought her hand up to her face, examining its sticky adornments. Kanan had never really minded her own taste, but at that moment, it seemed like it was all that she had ever wanted. She began to lick and suck her fingers, cleaning it of her thick, salty seed. Even after she had finished that, she was still insatiable, content to swipe more up with her fingers and suck it right off. Before she knew it, she was completely clean, and her cock was hard all over again.

Kanan chuckled a little bit. She decided that that was a problem for when she got home. A bit embarrassed by her actions, she redressed, then started her walk home. Even as a soft breeze rolled through the night air, she could still feel the lingering heat, coursing through her body and marking the ecstasy of summer.


End file.
